


Waking Up

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Future Fic, Light Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, RipFic, Timeship Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rip wakes up to find everything has changed. The Waverider is safe and the Legends are gone. But where is Gideon?





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> For TimeShip Week, Day 6: Fix-It Day - Rip lived, enough said.  
I’m not quite sure where this came from or if I’ll add more but until then, enjoy.

Consciousness slowly filtered through the blackness that had descended once the light faded and he forced his eyes open. He could hear voices surrounding him, but they were muffled, like they were under water. Trying to catch his breath, he realised there was something in his throat blocking it and he began to panic.

“Rip,” a familiar voice that he couldn’t place said, “You need to calm down. The tube is there to help you breathe.”

At the explanation he calmed although he was still having trouble placing the voice, all he knew was it was a woman and someone he knew he could trust.

“Captain Hunter,” a new voice said, one he didn’t know, “I’m going to remove the tube. I want you to blow out on three. One, two, three.”

Rip followed the instructions and blew out as best he could feeling the tube being removed, coughing hard the moment it was gone. A straw was placed at his lips and Rip sipped the cool water feeling it soothe his throat.

Resting back against the pillows, he managed to focus again and saw the woman who had been talking to him talking to what he assumed was the doctor. Finally, his brain began to work, and he sighed, “Eve?”

Eve Baxter, former Time Master, smiled down at him, “It’s about time you woke up.”

“What?” was all he could manage, confused and coming up with nothing when he searched his memory for any idea of where he was, how he got here and any information on what was happening.

“Rip, you’ve been in a coma for over six months,” she told him, “We were beginning to think you’d never wake up.”

“I don’t remember…”

“We expected that,” Eve said as he trailed off, “Don’t worry about it just now. You need to rest and get your strength back.”

Rip sighed, “Where am I?”

“You’re somewhere safe, Michael.”

Relief filled him at the comforting voice he never thought he’d hear again, and he felt tears fill his eyes as she came into view, “Mother?”

“My boy,” she smiled down at him pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, “I was so worried about you. Now, rest and we’ll talk once you’re ready.”

Part of him wanted to protest he was ready now, but exhaustion pulled him back down and, as his mother stroked his hair, Rip fell asleep again.

Mary Xavier felt tension she didn’t even know she was holding leave her now that her son was awake. It had been a long six months watching and waiting. The doctor hadn’t been hopeful he would ever waken and suggested three months before that they turn off his life-support.

She was grateful that they hadn’t listened to him.

“Well,” Eve said as she walked over, “Rip Hunter has proved once more that he has more lives than a cat.”

Smiling slightly Mary nodded, accepting the hug Eve gave her.

“He’s fine, Mary,” Eve soothed, “Rip is strong and far too stubborn to die on us.”

Taking a breath Mary moved back and gently squeezed the other woman’s hand. Her relationship with Eve was one of the good things to come out of her son’s coma.

“So,” Eve said with a slight grimace, “Do we tell her he’s awake?”

Before Mary could reply one of the guards appeared and she shrugged, “I don’t think we need to.”

The young man stopped in front of them, “The prisoner is demanding to see you, Ma’am.”

“I can do this if you want,” Eve offered.

Mary shook her head, “No. I’ll deal with her. Let me know when he wakes up again.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Eve nodded and headed back to the infirmary while Mary started towards the cells.

The cells were in the lower levels of the compound, and currently held only one prisoner. Mary walked out of the elevator and towards the cell at the end of the corridor, stopping just back from the energy barrier.

The occupant moved to the barrier demanding, “He’s awake, isn’t he?”

Mary nodded, “Yes, Gideon. Rip awoke from his coma about an hour ago.”

“I want to see him,” Gideon stated.

“No.”

Anger covered the face of the former AI, “What!!!”

“You are a convicted Time Pirate, Gideon,” Mary reminded her, “The law clearly states that you will be allowed no contact with any Time Master or ship ever again.”

Anger covered Gideon’s face, “He is my Captain.”

“You abandoned your Captain, Gideon,” Mary reminded her sharply, “You chose to follow a group who stole the Waverider from its true Captain, led by a woman who declared herself Captain when she had not earned the title. You assisted them as they ran rampant through the timeline, pretending they were making things better by breaking them. The very behaviour that meant your true Captain sacrificed himself, which left him comatose for months.”

Gideon sighed, “Why won’t you listen.”

“Everyone listened at your trial,” Mary reminded her before shaking her head, “I am not here to debate with you, Gideon. I came as a courtesy because Michael cared for you. This is the last time I will come here, and I promise you he will not come either.”

“Please, Miss Xavier,” Gideon whispered, “Just let me see him for a few minutes. Please.”

Without another word Mary turned and walked away hearing Gideon call after her.

*********************************************

Rip winced when the doctor shone a light in his eyes, “Do you have to do that?”

“I’m afraid so,” Dr Lowell told him, “It doesn’t do anything other than make doctors laugh but I have to do it.”

He glared at the older man who was taking notes but didn’t make any other comments as his mother was standing watching. Finally, the doctor finished his tests.

“Well, Captain Hunter,” Lowell said, “You’re getting stronger each day. The time energy is lingering within your cells, but it appears to be dissipating and should be gone within the next few weeks.”

“What does that mean?” Rip demanded.

“It means,” Mary stepped into the room, “You stay in that bed for now.”

Rip frowned but leaned back against the pillows and allowed his mother to cover him again. He waited until the doctor had left the room before turning to her, “Does this mean I get to know what happened, where I am and how I got here?”

She smiled at him, brushing his hair back, “Once the doctor agrees you’re strong enough then the council will speak with you.”

“The Council?” Rip demanded confused.

His mother nodded, “Can you just trust me, Michael?”

Rip grimaced, “For now,” he said before letting out a long sigh.

“What else is bothering you, dear,” she asked.

He shook his head, “Nothing.”

“You’ve never been able to lie to me,” an amused smile touched her lips, “So, why don’t you try that again?”

Rip gave a small shrug, “Just thinking about Gideon. And the team. Hoping they’re safe.”

“From what I know, the team you put together are safe,” she said stroking his hair.

The careful answer made Rip frown, “And the Waverider?”

Mary took a slow breath at her son’s question.

“Mother,” he frowned demanding, “What happened to the Waverider?”

Taking his hand in hers, she squeezed it tightly, “The ship is in the main hangar and,” Mary said quickly before he could say anything else, “It is in good condition but…”

“But?”

Mary dropped her head, “Gideon is no longer part of the Waverider.”

Confusion filled his eyes, “What…what do you mean?”

“There is no longer an AI for the ship,” Mary replied, “We don’t know what happened to her.”

She hated to lie to him like this but knew it was for the best. Rip couldn’t know about Gideon’s new form or current circumstances because his sense of loyalty to her would put him at odds with the council. 

Mary couldn’t let that happen just now, not until he’d had some time to rest and would be able to be objective.

“You need to rest,” Mary told him, “Once you’re strong enough then I will take you on a tour and tell you everything.”

He grimaced but slid to lie down. Mary stroked his hair, the way she used to when he was the child who suffered horrible nightmares of the place he had been rescued from. Even if the Time Masters hadn’t been the saviours they pretended to be, it would always be better than where he had come from. Assured he was comfortable Mary left her son to rest and headed to the council chambers. She had work to do.

Gideon sat on the bed in her cell waiting. She’d made enough of a fuss that she was sure either Mary Xavier or Eve Baxter would be sent to bring her dinner.

She may no longer be able to feel her ship, thanks to the stylish bracelet she now wore, but Gideon could still sense her Captain. Their connection was weaker than it had once been, but it was there, and she needed to be at his side.

“You know they’ll not be as nice if you keep making so much trouble,” Eve Baxter said, walking towards her with her dinner tray.

“I want to see my Captain,” Gideon stated.

Sighing Eve slid the tray into the cell before standing in front of Gideon, “I know. Look, Gideon I understand the link you have with Rip because I have the same with Gilbert. And I know how hard it is that the council won’t let you see him.”

“Then help me,” Gideon begged, “As an AI, separation from my Captain was hard. Now I’m human it makes me empty. He’ll feel it too and won’t understand why that is.”

Eve shook her head, “I can’t. You admitted your guilt during the trial, and it was a fair trial. You became a Time Pirate, Gideon. You let those people run around and cause chaos. Each time they ‘fixed’ a problem, that they caused in the first place, they released something even worse into the time stream.”

“They did their best,” Gideon sighed, tired of the same argument over and over.

“No,” Eve replied, “They did what they wanted without any oversight or supervision, accountable only to themselves. They acted like we were somehow the bad guys because we are acting responsibly and not changing time to suit ourselves.”

Closing her eyes, Gideon said, “All I’m asking is a moment with him. To let him know I’m safe. I came here of my own free will, I accepted the judgement of the trial. I won’t try to escape. I just need to see him.”

Eve shook her head, “I’m sorry, Gideon. I truly am but for Rip, not you. Because you betrayed him and what he believes in. Eat your food and stop causing trouble otherwise they’ll move you to less hospitable surroundings. There are no allies here for you.”

As Eve walked away Gideon let out a cry if frustration.

*****************************************

Rip was filled with relief when he was finally released from the infirmary. It had been a week since he woke up and, despite the fact he felt fine, the doctor refused to confirm he was healthy enough to be out from under his supervision until now.

“Now, dear,” Mother appeared as he stepped out the hospital room for the first time, “Stop being in such a hurry. The doctor will think you’re eager to get away from him.”

Rolling his eyes Rip walked with her along the corridors, “Since I am no longer a prisoner, will you finally tell me where I am and what happened?”

She nodded, “I will. But I need you to promise me that you will listen to everything we say and not lose your temper.”

“Asking me not to lose my temper instantly worries me,” Rip stated.

She patted his arm, “Come on. Captain Baxter is waiting for us.”

He walked with her, taking in everything around him trying to work out where he was but there were no distinguishing features. Finally reaching a door Rip followed his mother inside and took a seat at the table. Eve was sitting there waiting for him and slid a glass of water over to him.

“Nothing stronger?” Rip asked.

A small smile touched Eve’s lips, “Later, when your mother isn’t sitting at your side.”

Rip chuckled softly before motioning them to start talking.

Eve glanced at Mary and then the man who until recently had been in a coma no one thought he would wake from. She had agreed to tell him everything and, now he was sitting in front of her, was regretting it.

“Rip, it has been five years since you stopped Mallus,” Eve told him, “And I’m afraid your Time Bureau failed.”

He sighed before shrugging, “Strangely that doesn’t surprise me. Should I ask what happened?”

“Let’s just say the people in charge had no idea what they were doing and, amongst other things, allowed a group of renegades do what they liked,” Eve told him, “Basically a year after you disappeared myself and a few other former Captains decided to reform the Time Masters.”

“The Time Masters have returned?” Rip asked darkly.

Eve nodded, “But not in the way you remember. We used what you put together for the Time Bureau as a basis, we formed a council and rebuilt our base.”

A grimace crossed Rip’s face, “This is the Vanishing Point.”

“Similar location, we used some of the material in rebuilding,” Eve noted, “But no. That’s not what this is. We haven’t even got a name for it, we simply call it home base at the moment.”

“And how do the new Time Master’s work?” the edge to the question unmistakable.

Eve smiled, “In some ways the same, we are the guardians of time once more. Everyone is accountable however and there is no more isolating our people. All ships have a team because even if the people you recruited were chaotic, a trained group of people working together is a good idea.”

He took a sip of water before saying, “Should I ask what happened to the Legends?”

“Yes, your old friends who called themselves Legends,” Eve smiled grimly, she sighed, “When we took over from the Bureau we asked them to work with us. They refused because they would have to take orders and missions from the council, not just go where they pleased and do what they wanted.”

“So…”

“So, the council decreed them to be Time Pirates,” Eve told him.

Rip stared at her, “What?”

“They refused to work with us,” Eve reminded him, “They acted without any oversight and answered to no one. We didn’t want to because they had done some good, but they wouldn’t work with us and treated us like we were the bad guys. They fired upon us several times and there were quite a few altercations when we crossed paths.”

“You took the Waverider from them,” Rip noted thoughtfully.

Eve shook her head, “We did try but they managed to get away. And continued to evade us for some time.”

“Then how did you acquire my ship?” Rip demanded.

Eve looked over at the woman he called mother looking for her agreement that they should tell him since she led the council these days.

“Michael,” Mary said softly, “I want you to listen fully to what Eve has to tell you and not overreact.”

Before they could continue sounds of fighting came from outside, then the door burst open.

Gideon sat in her cell tapping her nail against the book she had. It had been a week since her Captain had woken from his coma and she needed to see him. Gideon had hoped that Eve Baxter would be persuaded even if Mary Xavier said no, Eve had Gilbert and understood the connection, but neither would budge. Miss Xavier was the head of the new council in charge of the new Time Masters so Gideon knew that no one would go against her orders.

This meant that Gideon had to get to him herself.

Checking the time, she knew her lunch would be brought in about five minutes which meant she had a short time to prepare for it. Standing she moved to the bed and ripped the sheets off it before upturning the mattress, knocked all the books off the shelves and tossed the few pieces of furniture around the cell before she lay face down on the ground.

Breathing very slowly, Gideon listened to the sound of footsteps coming closer. From the footsteps she deduced it was Herman, a young guard she could tell was quite enamoured with her and was also inexperienced in his job.

Hearing him call her name worriedly when he reached the cell, she remained motionless waiting until he checked her pulse. Gideon grabbed his hand, and with no problems knocked him unconscious. Stealing his key-card, Gideon knew she wouldn’t have long.

Running along the corridor Gideon entered the elevator and readied herself to fight her way through. The moment the doors opened Gideon ran again the way her connection told her Rip would be, surprised the alarm hadn’t sounded for her escape. Two minutes later she realised why, it had been a silent alarm.

Taking a quick breath, Gideon ran at the front guard. She managed to grab his taser and that allowed her to take out a few more. Pushing through them, Gideon was grabbed from behind. She threw herself back and kicked out hitting the guard coming towards her who stumbled into the doors which burst open.

“What is going on?” Mary Xavier’s angry voice demanded.

Before anyone could reply the surprised cry filled the air.

“Gideon?”

Relief filled her and she managed to release herself, running to the man standing staring at her in complete confusion. Gideon threw her arms around Rip, hugging him tightly as he held onto her.

“I second your question, mother,” Rip stated sharply, “What the hell is going on?”

Rip held onto Gideon, confused to see her not only human but from what she was wearing a prisoner. Especially since his mother had told her they had no idea where she was.

“Come back inside,” Eve said softly, “We’ll explain.”

Two guards moved to take Gideon and Rip pushed her behind him.

“Touch her and I will break your arm,” he snarled.

“Enough, Captain Hunter,” his mother snapped.

Rip glared at her, “You lied to me.”

“It was necessary,” Eve told him, “Please, Rip just sit down so we can explain.”

He nodded and taking Gideon by the arm moved her to sit with him, “Explain.”

His mother caught Eve’s arm, “I think we should give them a few minutes to catch up. This will be better if Gideon explains.”

“Are you sure?” Eve asked worriedly.

His mother nodded, “All the records are there for him to see and with the bracelet, Gideon can’t remove or change them.”

Eve shrugged and followed the other woman out, closing the door behind her leaving him alone with Gideon completely confused.

Without a word Gideon wrapped her arms around him again, closing her eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder.

“I thought I would never see you again, Captain,” she breathed, “I thought I had lost you forever.”

Closing his eyes, Rip held her tightly for a moment, relieved to be back with her once more. He pulled away and put some space between them.

“Gideon, what the hell is going on?” he demanded, “Why are you in a prison uniform?”

She sighed and shrugged, “Because I am a convicted Time Pirate.”

Rip stared at her, “Would you like to run that by me once more? Because that makes no sense.”

“When Miss Xavier put the new Time Masters together with Captain Baxter,” she explained, “They offered Miss Lance and the rest of the team a place with them.”

“I was told,” Rip said, “They also said Sara refused.”

“She didn’t feel they would be able to work together and did not wish to take orders from the council,” Gideon told him.

Rip frowned, “You agreed with her?”

She shook her head, “Of course not. I thought it was a good idea since I knew who was in control these days”

“Then why not just leave them?” Rip snapped, “Come back here yourself. Sara had no ability to stop you, no matter what she might have thought.”

Gideon sighed, “Because your last request to me was to protect the Legends.”

“Making them Time Pirates was not protecting them,” Rip argued.

“Stay with them and protect them,” Gideon threw at him angrily, “Those were your words, Captain before you left me. Again. I followed your orders as I always have.”

Rip folded his arms, “And what about when you became human?”

She shook her head, “You asked me to stay with them,” looking up at him with sad grey eyes, Gideon whispered, “All I had left of you was that request. I stayed with them because you asked me to. Because even like this, I wanted to honour that.”

“What happened? How did you end up here?” Rip asked softly.

Gideon smiled resting her hand on his arm, “You.” She sighed and sat down, “I was alone on the ship while the others were taking some time to rest, to be with their families and friends for some time. While doing some tests on the engine, I activated the time drive and you appeared. Unconscious with burns all over you. I did my best, but I knew that you needed proper treatment I couldn’t provide.”

“So, you brought me here,” Rip said, sitting across from her.

Gideon nodded, “I removed the crew’s memories to ensure they couldn’t time travel ever again, I brought you here and surrendered myself taking responsibility for everything they did.”

“Why would you do something so…” he searched for the word, finally settling on, “Stupid.”

Anger filled her eyes, “My IQ has not changed with my form.”

“Your common sense disappeared though,” Rip retorted.

Gideon folded her arms, “They have no access nor knowledge of how to time travel now, I made sure of that. I saw no need for them to be imprisoned. I was protecting them, just as you wanted.”

“Oh, Gideon,” he sighed.

“I thought they would let me see you when you woke up,” Gideon moved closer to him again, “Captain Baxter knows the connection we have, I thought…” she trailed off.

Rip sighed and wrapped his arms around her again, “We’ll sort this out. I promise.”

Looking up at him, Gideon gave a small smile, “I have missed you, Rip.”

Resting his forehead against hers, “I missed you too.”

With a smile Gideon pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. With a soft sigh, Rip returned the kiss.

They were together again and that was all that mattered. Rip wasn’t going to let go of her and he didn’t care who he had to fight.


End file.
